


Laundry

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Don't make Assumptions, Drabble, Gen, Humor, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise crossover in which Neal learns that one shouldn't jump into the middle of a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 11-18-11  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> A/N: I can't list the other show, as that would spoil the surprise

Neal gazed at the unfamiliar bullpen; his attention caught by an arguing couple.

"We wouldn't **be** late if you hadn't been laundering your money!"

Neal perked up. Maybe he could glean something.

He kept his tone casual.

"You launder your money?"

The man blinked at him.

"Doesn't everyone?"

Neal kept his face smooth.

"How do you launder it?"

The man looked at him like he was insane.

"With a washing machine."

Neal kept the shocked confusion off his face as the woman leaned in with a smirk.

"Then he irons it."

Neal backed away.

_People in San Francisco are crazy!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't ask me where Peter is or what they're doing in San Francisco :)
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
